


Теплая человеческая кровь

by whisky_soda



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: 202 night
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на D.Gray-man Fest по заявке Тикки | Шерил | Аллен. Теплая человеческая кровь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Теплая человеческая кровь

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: только с разрешения автора

С каких-то пор, наверное, Граф все понял. И когда ему выпадает карта с именем, Род внимательно следит за плохо скрываемым напряжением, - с осознанием того, что Тикки уже иначе реагирует на некоторые события. «Кажется, я начал понимать Графа», - отдается в памяти. Греза чуть устало улыбается про себя – Семья.  
Тысячелетний же, крутя пальцем аккуратную фарфоровую чашечку, флегматично замечает, что на сегодня Тикки отправится не один:  
\- Пора ему ближе познакомиться с Семьей, - Мик кивает, ищет сигареты и впервые задумывается о том, насколько Граф понимал его все это время.  
\- Сирил составит тебе отличную компанию, а ты представишь их друг другу, не даром же Уолкер хотел тебя спасти из Ковчега, - Тикки молчит, а Род продолжает весело улыбаться одними глазами, выглядывая из-за тетради с домашними заданиями. Мик вопросительно смотрит на племянницу, мысленно спрашивая, где же его сигареты. Греза хоть и догадывается об этой маленькой просьбе о помощи, но предпочитает ткнуть Мудрость в очередную математическую задачу: Граф понимает и молчит, Семья может и не обращать внимания, она знает и временами приходит по вечерам поговорить, а вот Мудрость может произнести вслух. И, наверное, только сейчас Тикки не определят в предатели, но к чему вопросы. Греза шутливо натягивает тетрадь на лицо, растягивая листы в стороны, и довольно тянет:  
\- Па~апочка, возвращайтесь к ужину, - она подмигивает, расплывается в хитрой улыбке. – Но передать от меня, - быстрые хлопки по карманам, - вот, - чуть потрепанный леденец, шурша упаковкой, подкатывается к Тикки, - вы просто обязаны, - и воздушный поцелуй.  
Мик хмурится в ответ на понимающую улыбку Род, но леденец все-таки берет со стола, сжимая его уже в кармане.  
\- Сама можешь и передать, - сын Ноя отворачивается в сторону, наблюдая, как Сирил о чем-то тихо разговаривает с Адамом.  
\- Могу. Но так веселее, - Род шепчет, осторожно водя пальчиком по руке Тикки. – И все-таки возвращайтесь к ужину.  
И все на прощание.  
Сирил кивает Графу, все так же смотрящему в отражение в чае, Род заваливает вопросами Мудрость, а остальных, кажется, и нет в зале.  
Через мгновение они оказываются в полутемном пустом коридоре.  
\- Можно было и по адресу сразу, - Тикки недовольно ворчит под насмешливым взглядом Сирила.  
Камелот разводит руками, подозрительно косясь на стену – и опереться бы в любимой позе, да мокрая, холодная и грязная. По крайней мере, это обычное представление о тюрьмах, которое не хочется проверять где бы то ни было, особенно в Ватикане. Для Ноя эти застенки ничто, но зубы все равно сводит. «Поскорее бы». Единственная дверь к их удивлению приоткрыта. «Кто же так запирает пленников?»  
\- Зато можно спокойно поговорить, - Тикки вздыхает, он не любит вечера откровений как Графа, так и Сирила, не любит вопросов и того, что скрывается за игрой. Камелот все понимает. И Тикки впервые приходит в голову мысль, что старший брат гораздо хуже Мудрости. Там все ясно – ты на ладони, твои мысли, чувства, словно первая полоса в газете с сенсациями и происшествиями. Здесь же – тонкий просчет, игра, и совершенно неизвестно, когда кукловод начнет свое представление, если уже не начал – и с какой целью. И, кажется, что можно защититься, но вдруг игра уже началась. Тикки хочется сигарету, хочется прикрыть действия, скрыть мысли и впервые за долгое время – быть дома, - и не важно, что сейчас это нечто абстрактное, просто не быть здесь. А ведь ему даже не надо убивать, прикасаясь к той части жизни, которую он хотел бы уравновесить, которой хотел бы управлять, чтобы получить полное удовольствие.  
Мик делает шаг вперед.  
\- Тикки, ты хотя бы раз допускал мысль, что Граф может ошибаться? - здесь голос звучит приглушенно, странно – не по-домашнему. Или же все зависит от вопроса?  
\- За все эти тысячелетия? – Мик пожимает плечами. – Быть может, мы просто что-то забыли.  
Слышится смешок. Тикки спиной чувствует, как Сирил чуть снисходительно улыбается, наклонив голову и слегка прикрыв глаза. Камелот так и стоит на месте. Будто бы ему вовсе не хочется быстрее вернуться к ужину.  
\- Конечно же. Мы просто однажды проснулись, не помня, что было вчера. Мы пришли и принесли клятву верности Графу, посчитав его путь истинно правильным. Так говорила наша кровь и Память. А сейчас Тикки? Ты не задумывался, что Тысячелетний – он больше Адам, простой человек, слушающий свою непослушную красную кровь – подарок от оболочки. Вот уж не думал, что Граф может быть настолько непоследовательным, эмоциональным и нерешительным.  
Тикки вздыхает, делает шаг, чувствуя, как Сирил обгоняет его, встает перед ним, берясь за ручку двери – не закрывая, но и не пуская.  
\- Скажи, малыш Тикки, - у Камелота всегда отлично получалось передавать интонации Графа, - скажи, ты до сих пор верно следуешь приказам Тысячелетнего, верно служишь Памяти? До этой весны ты и сам слушал эти бестолковые красные тельца, шел на зов теплой человеческой крови. А сейчас? Насколько ты уверен в правильном пути? Насколько уверен, - и легкий кивок головы, - в необходимости жизни одной проблемы, у которой есть глупое человеческое сердце? – Сирил говорит почему-то все тише, с каждым новым словом будто выплевывая буквы, складывая их – поспешно, но тихо – пока можно сказать.  
Тикки сжимает губы, чуть щурится, старается не смотреть на брата. Камелот совсем близко и, кажется, дышит так, что может разбудить всю округу, если конечно здесь кто-то есть. Хотя Род постаралась, чтобы их никто не услышал, никто не обратил внимания.  
\- Скажи, Тикки, к чему все это, если можно устранить проблему? Граф поймет, не будет печалиться, зато вновь увидит истинный путь без метаний от проснувшейся крови. Если сейчас убить, то все будет по-прежнему.  
Мик сжимает кулаки: ему кажется, что он, наконец, в темноте камеры разглядел очертания пленника – спит, не слышит: быть может, усталость, быть может, Род позаботилась и здесь о тихом приходе.  
\- Скажи, Тикки, - начинает в очередной раз шептать Сирил, - скажи, сколько в тебе самом осталось этой человеческой заразы? И не потому ли ты не можешь избавиться от этого наваждения по ночам?  
Сердце министра, наверное, сейчас бьется громко, часто. Тикки и сам старается скрыть нервное облизывание губ, настороженное всматривание в силуэт в комнате и судорожную попытку подобрать ответ. «Наверное, было бы к лучшему, - внезапно приходит мысль, - если бы Мудрость однажды просто заявил на домашнем ужине, что он, Тикки Мик, предатель», - в первый раз в жизни сыну Ноя хочется, чтобы одну его маленькую проблему решили за него, отказав в праве выбора. Сиюминутное желание.  
\- Скажи мне, брат, чью сторону ты выбираешь?  
Леденец легко разламывается в кулаке, чуть покалывая пальцы, неприятно склеивая их. Слух улавливает шевеление просыпающегося человека, шорох и совсем громкий шлепок опустившихся босых ног на плиты, наверное, в поисках обуви. «Род,.. - усмехается про себя Тикки, - все вовремя, да?». И сыну Ноя кажется, что на него теперь смотрят не только вопрошающие глаза брата, но и сонные, все понимающие серые глаза, а, быть может, уже и золотые.  
«Кажется, впервые за почти десяток лет я на самом деле начал понимать Графа», - ожидание ответа так и висит в воздухе, давит, забирает возможность вздохнуть, возможность мысленно горько улыбнуться, позвать Род и вновь сделать выбор, сделав этот эпизод несущественной частью своей жизни.  
Тикки чудится, что он слышит смех Грезы, что чувствует ее руки, ласково обнимающие за шею, ее ладошки, нежно закрывающие глаза. Он слушается чьего-то зова – крови или Памяти, ясно будет потом - и делает шаг.  
«Как можно выбирать между Семьей и… Семьей».


End file.
